


Let's do it again sometime

by rainbowsend



Category: Castle
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Pregnant Sex, kinkofthecastle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:59:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowsend/pseuds/rainbowsend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for kink of the castle '15:</p>
<p>Prompt: Beckett / Castle. Beckett is pregnant and horny. Castle helps her out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's do it again sometime

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic, so please be gentle people!
> 
> Also, enjoy.

„Kate?!“, Castle shouted once he had pushed open the door to their apartment. „Kate?!“ 

30 Minutes earlier when he had entered the bullpen and inquired where his wife was, Ryan and Esposito had informed him that she had gone home early because she wasn’t feeling well. His wife 4 months pregnant wasn’t feeling well and hadn’t called him. To say he was worried was a huge understatement. But not only had he to hear about it from the guys, who had no further information which was aggravating him even more, but then she wasn’t even answering her cell. 

He called her, again and again. No answer. What could possibly be wrong? So far her pregnancy had been without any complications. Well there was the morning sickness which was technically not a complication. Though Kate did not agree with that. She was adamant that it was „a damn complication“ because it „damn well complicated her life“. So as time passed he refrained from pointing out technicalities which definitely wasn’t easy for him. 

Shortly after entering the second trimester finally the morning sickness let up and with that Kate’s mood had increased immensely. And now a month in she apparently wasn’t feeling well. Hopefully it was only a small problem. But he could only know that if he could find her. Why wasn’t she answering his calls?

He called for her again when he advanced into the apartment and suddenly heard a little whimper. Following the noise to their bedroom, he froze in the door frame. Kate was lying on their bed. While her shirt was still on, her lower body was completely bare. She was curled up on the side, crying softly and on her right lay her red vibrator. 

When he heard another small snivel from her, he was propelled into action. Four quick strides into the room and he was kneeling next to the bed. He reached out to her and stroked her hair away from her face.

„Kate?!“, he inquired softly. „What’s wrong?“

„I, I’m… just…“, she stuttered. „I’m so frustrated. It’s… I’m… oh God… I’m so horny!“

He had to stifle a laugh that was bubbling up. And her eyes snapped up to meet his irritated. 

„Sorry!“, he mumbled apologetically while continuing to caress her cheek. 

„It really isn’t funny! I had to leave work!“, she grumbled. „I had to leave because I was so horny I couldn’t focus on anything. I was just sliding around on my chair. It helped for a bit but it also made it worse.“, she huffed. 

„So I said I wasn’t feeling well and went home. And now… I came twice already but I’m still so…“, she broke off. The desperation and tension was flowing out of her in waves. 

Rick smiled at her softly. „I was really worried about you. The guys just said you weren’t feeling well and went home. I tried calling but you didn’t answer.“ 

„I’m sorry!“, she softened a little. „My phone must still be in my jacket which is… somewhere else. I don’t know. I was so focused on getting off when I arrived. I must have thrown it somewhere in the living room.“ 

„It’s alright. But please, next time just call or text or… I don’t know, let me know somehow“, he implored, before he continued. „I can help, you know?!“, a smirk spreading all over his face. 

„Do you want me to help?!“

„Yes, please.“, she whined. 

He rose and started discarding his clothes. First his shoes, jacket and then turned around to place the rest of his clothes on the chair in the corner. When he turned back around Kate was completely naked as well and looking at him hungrily. 

Her head was propped up on one arm. Her breasts had grown significantly during the first trimester. The nipples had increased in size and darkened. And her belly… her belly was protruding slightly. She was finally really showing which he enjoyed enormously. People could see she was pregnant. That she was carrying their child. That she was his. 

„God, Kate you are beautiful!“, he couldn’t help himself. She was so beautiful like this. The way she looked at him helped too. 

When he positioned himself on her side on the bed, she lay back and reached for his neck to pull him down into a lazy kiss. Softly he lay his hand onto her stomach, just feeling the bump, their child. Their kisses slowly grew more intense. His tongue swept across her upper lip, requesting entrance which was granted immediately. Both moaning when their tongues met for the first time. 

His hand was thoroughly exploring her belly and her side, wandering up and down from her thigh to her rips. When his hand itched towards her breast, he pulled back a little to look at her.

„Are they still too tender?“, he asked.

„No, you can touch them but be careful.“ 

He observed her face when he cupped her fully, feeling the weight in his hand. He was still getting used to the increased size. So far he wasn’t able to enjoy them much though, because they were too sore for him to touch and play with. He massaged her carefully and when he couldn’t detect any sign of discomfort on her face, he leaned in to continue kissing. Her mouth opened immediately and welcomed his tongue with hers, circling him slowly. 

His fingertips brushed over her chest and breast causing goosebumps to spread all over her body. Her nipples were standing proudly at attention. She moaned into his mouth when his fingers circled her areola and brushed over the erect bud. Castle started kissing down her jaw while continuing his ministrations on her breast. Both were breathing heavily and Kate was moaning and sighing whenever Castle hit one of her sweet spots. One of them was her neck. Her head moved to the side eagerly to grant him more space. A loud moan erupted from the back of her throat, when he sucked softly and licked at it. 

Continuing his downward trajectory, he let his teeth run over the tendons in her neck and licked over her collarbone. He peppered her chest with small kisses until he reached her breasts. This time he focused his attention to the other breast. He shifted slightly to have easier access. Circling the nipple with kisses, sucking at the side, licking the underside until he reached the sensitive bud. He engulfed as much as he could manage with his mouth and sucked very carefully. 

Kate ran her fingers into his hair and pulling him closer to her. When he released her, he softly blew on the wet area he left behind on her breast. She groaned and pulled at his hair again when her nipple hardened even more. Castle mouth was back on her and he let his tongue sweep over every spot he could reach. 

She was arching up and pulling him closer at the same time. Luckily for him it seemed as if the too-sensitive-to-touch days where behind them, for now. And he was planning on enjoying her breasts as thoroughly and as long as he could. So while his mouth was lapping at her left breast, he continued to massage the right one. 

Finally, when she started to pant above him, he let up and kissed further down. He licked around her belly button and kissed towards her right hip. He positioned himself between her legs and pushed them further apart, kissing and caressing her inner thighs. He sucked strongly at one spot because he loved to mark her and he knew she loved to be marked. And just as he expected a loud groan left her and her hands were gripping at the sheets at her sides. 

He was grinning against her skin. God, he loved how she squirmed and how her face contorted. He proudly admired the red mark he left on her, before his gaze shifted towards her folds. Her lips were red, swollen and had already opened up from her previous orgasms. Her clit was standing hard and peaking out from under its hood. And she was glistening with wetness that was spread all over her folds. 

„Rick!“, she pleaded while he examined her. He guessed that with her level of arousal it probably wouldn’t take much to bring her her first release. 

„You are so damn beautiful!“, he told her again and then finally lowered his head to her. In one lazy stroke he licked up from her opening to her clit, capturing as much wetness as possible and spreading it around her clit. He repeated the same motion a couple more times. Sometimes licking directly between her inner lips up to her clit. Sometimes he licked right or left of her inner lips. 

„Rick, please.“, Kate begged again. She couldn’t take his teasing and she told him as much. He grinned and hardened his tongued to jab at and around her clit. He varied his speed and strokes until her breathes had shortened considerably. He could feel the tension building in her lower belly. When he closed his mouth around her clit and sucked it into his mouth, poking at it quickly, she grabbed his head and pushed his face even further into herself. 

She was trying to catch her breath which seemed impossible. The tension was building and building. She didn’t know how much more she could take. It was the best kind of pleasure but torture at the same time. She wanted to prolong it as much as possible and she wanted a release already. She was writhing, panting and moaning. It seemed like she had lost control over her body a while ago, just experiencing every sensation Castle gave her. 

„Yes.“, she groaned loudly when Castle grabbed her breasts and massaged them. His ministrations never letting up and she could feel it building towards the end. Her muscles twitching while the tension grew. And then she was falling. She was falling so hard, her body shaking. Yanking at Castle’s hair and moaning so loudly.

It had been a while since she had been this loud. He enjoyed it. He definitely enjoyed it a lot. The tugging at his hair hurt slightly but he didn’t mind. Not when she was coming so hard. Finally she pulled him off of her and up into a messy kiss.

She was still regaining her normal breathing, so he just showered her face and neck, basically everywhere he could reach, with small kisses. 

„Feel better?“ 

„Yes. God, Castle… that was… I mean, wow!“, she laughed, pulling him down to her. She could taste herself on his lips and tongue. How she loved the taste of herself on him. 

„But we should definitely do something about this…“, she added, wriggling her hips a little where his hard cock pressed into her. 

„That would be nice.“, he smirked. Up to this point he had been totally oblivious to his own arousal, too focused on bringing her release. Now though, his own arousal came crushing down on him, overwhelming him. He had been painfully hard for a while. 

She reached between them and started stroking him slowly. Sighing he let his head fall to the crook of her neck. 

„You know? No matter how satisfying that just was, and believe me… it was very satisfying!“, she smirked. „I really need you to fuck me now!“

Castle couldn’t hold back the groan that erupted from him and buried his head a little deeper into her neck. 

„Turn around.“, he said. 

When he had maneuvered her on her side, facing away from him, he scooted closer to her and enveloped her with his arm. With one hand he brushed away her hair from her neck and buried his face once again. He positioned himself on her entrance and slowly pushed into her, both sighing simultaneously when he was fully submerged. His hand then wandered to her front. After caressing her stomach shortly, it wandered to her thighs and opened them. He draped one over his own and kept his hand in place to support her. 

Only then he started moving slowly. He couldn’t penetrate her very deep and with her on her side, her belly was resting securely on the bed without any pressure on it. His mouth kissed, sucked and nibbled everywhere he could reach. From her earlobe over her neck to her shoulder and back. He kept his thrusts slow but steady. Her walls were fluttering around him from time to time and she was breathing heavily. His hand squeezed and stroked her thigh and shifted back to her folds. 

He was stroking her everywhere from time to time just cupping her and feeling himself enter her. She loved the pressure on her. He always knew exactly how to touch her. Then finally he started circling her clit with two fingers. Her walls contracted immediately around him and he moaned deliciously into her ear. 

„God, Kate I love when you squeeze me like that! Do it again.“, he groaned into her ear. 

This time her squeeze around him was deliberate but it also heightened her desire and both moaned at the new feelings it created for them. 

„I want you to squeeze as hard and for as long as you can!“, he commanded again when he felt her ease up. Once he felt her contracting again, he sped up his movements considerably. His thrusts as fast and hard as the position allowed. His fingers moving in tight circles messily over her clit. 

The pleasure within her increasing exponentially. She was panting and moaning loudly. And suddenly she exploded. Her muscles twitching when she came. And he eased up but never stopping his ministrations to help her ride the wave for as long as possible. When she pushed his hand away from her clit, his thrusts slowed even more. 

The tension she had held in her body for all the minutes had completely flooded out of her and she became somewhat limp in front of him. He used his hand to lay her thigh back onto her other. They were bend and he pushed them up as far as her belly allowed. 

A lengthy sigh formed into a moan when he started thrusting faster again. „Oh yes.“, she groaned. His cock was hitting her front wall and with her already hyper aroused state, her pleasure grew fast again. 

„Harder.“, she begged. She could feel a new kind of pressure building. It was different and felt so good. Never before had she ever felt anything like this before and she couldn’t get enough. 

„Castle, more… please.“, she pleaded. He moved as hard and fast as he could, grunting from exhaustion. He could feel her muscles tightening again, just as his own pleasure was expanding. 

„I’m so close. God, Kate you feel so good“, he couldn’t control himself. Words were just leaving his mouth. „You are so tight. Squeezing me so hard. I want you to come again. Come for me! Come now! I want you to milk me. Milk me dry. Now, Kate… now!“, he commanded. He was so close. He needed her to come. 

She loved when he used his words. His dirty, dirty mouth could always get her off. His words combined with the pants into her ear and his hand grabbing hard at her hip pulling her into himself. The pressure was becoming too much. And then she was coming. And coming. She could feel wetness gushing out of her, soaking the bed under her while she shook. 

„Oh God, Kate“, he moaned into her neck when he felt the wetness drenching him and the bed. And that was the last straw for him and he was coming. He kept pumping into her while he coated her inner walls with his come. Her muscles were still contracting around him sporadically, taking everything from him. 

They were both spend. Breathing heavily, sweat coating their bodies. He pulled out of her carefully when he was completely flaccid, draping his arm over her und pulling her close again. 

„I love you“, he mumbled into her skin. „I love you so much“

„I love you too“, she whispered. Then a small laugh escaped her. „God, Castle! You made me squirt! I cannot believe you made me squirt“

„Was it good?“, he gloated somewhat. 

„Yes“, she answered. „So good.“ 

„Good. Let’s do it again sometime“, he was becoming sleepy fast, already starting to drift off. 

„Yes. Let’s.“, she laughed, snuggling into him.


End file.
